


YOUR LOVE – MY WORDS, MY LIFE – AND YOU

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Non-English, Secret love, girlxgirl, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: A short Story after the events of 2x10I'm a non english writer so sorry if there is mistakesthanks for reading
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	YOUR LOVE – MY WORDS, MY LIFE – AND YOU

**Author's Note:**

> NON ENGLISH WRITER  
> SORRY FOR MISTAKES

YOUR LOVE – MY WORDS, MY LIFE – AND YOU  
The old man used to talk about love. A feeling that moves the world. Is what makes war, is what make us forget the world and act like stupid idiots some times. But, after all, isn’t what all of us are when Cupid shoots his arrows and one of them arrives to your heart?  
Love is what make us smile, when in the darkest times, a ray of shine make us remember that somehow, there are still this way of living. This way of making us be happy. Because we are happy while we are in love. We love to be in love. Being able to smile when the person who stole your heart appears. Being able to close our eyes, remember the sound of their laugh, the feeling of their touch in our bodies and suddenly, the life, the energy of the world, is inside of you.  
The love that Emily Dickinson felt for Sue was somehow that.  
Without her love, she felt nothing. Her poems meant nothing. Because she wrote for her. For her Sue. Her words were meant for her, where meant for her. Every verse, every feeling those rimes expressed, were the feelings Sue made Emily feel.   
That was the reason why she loved to write. Because she knew Sue would read them and then, express her feelings… feelings that would make Emily happy. Because Sue was happy and her smile… her smile was everything for her.  
Sue was and will always will be everything for her.  
That’s why Emily couldn’t sleep that night. Suddenly, her world was on fire. Like a volcano in eruption, everything was out of control. The words couldn’t stop in her head. Every feeling, every though was pure art in Emily’s mind. Yet, she could not write any of them. The reason? Sue was there, by her side, on the bed, sleeping like Aphrodite. Like a goodness from Heaven, Emily couldn’t sleeping, couldn’t move. All she could do, was stare at her and smile like an idiot.  
That night was like a dream come true. Like if the storm finally ended and the promised heaven that God promised to Moses appeared in front of her. Emily didn’t want to sleep by the fear of waking up and saw everything was just a dream.  
“Sleep” the smile of Emily was huge when a sleepy Sue talked to her.  
Her eyes still closed, but wide awake.  
“I can’t” Emily then whispers “I don’t want to wake up from this dream”  
Very slowly, Sue opens finally her eyes. Emily let a small smile scape from her mouth. Standing on her side, Emily looks at Sue, that makes the same move. No talk, no words needed when with a simple look, everything was said between them.  
“Are you afraid this could be a dream?” Sue ask.  
Emily smiles, her hand on Sue’s arm, playing very slowly with her finger tips.  
“I’m afraid of this now being a dream”  
“Because it feels not real?” the eyes of Emily finds Sue’s, Emily smiles.  
“Because it feels perfect” she answers “Because it feels everything I ever wanted”  
“I know” Sue searches for Emily’s hand. Their their intertwined fingers start to play, but their eyes are on each others “It’s a feeling too good to be true…”  
“But a good feeling?”  
“The best” Sue replies, not afraid of saying it “For a long time, I wanted to run from this but, why run when this is the most real thing, the truest thing I felt in my life?”  
Sue stops talking, suddenly, she lets herself lose herself in Emily's hand. Emily just enjoy the view. She is happy with that.  
“I don’t want this to end” Sue meets with Emily’s eyes “When I write is because of you. You are in every word I let escape from my mind, because at the end of the day… I don’t need everyone approval, but yours. I just want to feel you”  
Sue feels those words are too much. But for some reason, that’s what she loved the most from Emily. The way she could express herself with words that could make you forget the world around you and just be sad, happy, whatever her worlds made you feel.  
“You know exactly how I feel” Sue replies, when Emily smiles even more.  
“I know” she replies, when her hand leaves Sue’s and goes to her face “I just love the feeling… I don’t want it to end”  
“I don’t want either”  
“Then, let’s not make it end” Sue looks at her with a surprised expression “Let make it last. Let live this the way we want. Let’s make it last”  
“You are asking for the Heaven” Sue loved the way Emily was always so passionate, but in that case, it was too much for her.  
“Not for Heaven, just Paradise because when I’m with you, I’m already in Heaven” Sue smiles with love, joy.  
Because just like that, Emily was always able to make Sue smile. A word, a touch, a smile and Sue was able to lose herself in Emily’s love. Because she was in love with her, the words were already out of her mouth when out of rage, she shout it out loud.  
“I don’t know if I can do it” Sue replies with the truth she was feeling.  
“Then figure it out. Let’s figure it out together”  
Together. Because, after all, Sue wanted also be together. With Emily and only with Emily. Because with her, she could be herself. She could be the old Sue, that girl that enjoyed life, that wanted to wake up the next day to being able to see the joy of the word. In Sue’s case, Emily, who was the one bringing her the joy she needed in the world.  
Closing the space between them, Sue quickly kisses Emily, who follows her lover’s lips like if the path to Heaven was.


End file.
